The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for use in performing spinal surgery and, in particular, to tools and methods of using such tools, especially for percutaneously implanting a rod for spinal support and alignment using minimally invasive techniques.
For many years, spinal osteosynthesis apparatuses have been utilized to correct spinal deformities, injuries or disease. In such procedures, elongate rods are surgically attached to vertebrae of the spine to provide support and/or to reposition certain vertebrae. Such rods are secured to vertebrae utilizing bone screws and other implants.
Surgical techniques and bone screws have improved; however, in order to reduce the impact of such surgery on the patient, it has been desirable for such implants to be inserted percutaneously or with surgical techniques that are minimally invasive to the body of the patient. This presents a problem with implantation of rods that are elongate and have historically required a long incision and open wound in order to provide for the length of the rod and the space required for the surgeon's hands to manipulate the rod, implants and insertion tools used with the rod. Consequently, it has been desirable to develop apparatuses and techniques that allow for the insertion of bone screws, the insertion and reduction of a rod and the securing of the rod to the bone screws with significantly reduced invasion into the body of the patient and with minimal incision size in the skin over the operational site.